1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light source, and more particularly, to an LED light source having a bulb-like exterior, wherein a control module circuit can be disposed inside the LED light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of semi-conductor light emitting devices, a light-emitting diode (LED), which has several advantages such as power save, seismic resistance, quick reaction, and so on, becomes a new light source. In order to raise the intensity of light, high-power LED has been used as the light source in many illumination products. Although high-power LED can provide stronger light, it may also cause other problems related to heat dissipation. For example, if the heat generated by the LED cannot be dissipated in time, the LED will suffer from “heat shock” which may affect the luminous efficiency and reduce the work life of the LED.
The heat-dissipating component of traditional LED light source usually dissipates the heat with a plurality of fins, wherein the fins have to be attached to a carrier which carries the LED to achieve higher heat-dissipating efficiency. However, the size of the fins used for high-power LED is usually large, and the utility of space of the LED light source applied high-power LED will be limited if the fins are required to be attached to the carrier directly.
Additionally, when a control circuit is disposed inside the LED light source, it is difficult to form the exterior of the LED light source with a shape of light bulb while considering the heat-dissipating issue. Thus, the size of the LED light source may not fit the socket or the holder of traditional light bulb, and the traditional light bulb may therefore not easy to be replaced with the LED light source.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED light source which could make full use of space inside the device by disposing the fins properly, that is, the LED light source can dissipate heat by the fins which are not limited to contact the carrier directly for solving the above-mentioned problem.